Un Cuento del Bosque
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Algunos animales en contra de sus instintos naturales, pueden convivir armoniosamente,pero no siempre es posible, y menos cuando un lobo se enamora de un conejo. Los animales tampoco aceptan aquello diferente a lo "normal"- AlfredxArthur.AU.Lemmon.Gore


****Advertencia!:** **USUK (AlfredxArthur), AU (universo alterno), muerte de un personaje, **gore **(sangre), masacre (al final), angst, lemmon (sexo explícito), ooc de algunos personajes, la cruerldad de la naturaleza**  
><strong>

**Un cuento del bosque **(capítulo único)**  
><strong>

En medio de un valle rodeado de montañas se encuentra un pacifico bosque, en él, decenas de criaturas habitan una pequeña aldea. Toda clase de animalitos viven aquí, pero hay uno que es único, el último de su especie según parece: Un conejo de ojos verdes y rubio pelaje. Todos los demás animales se burlan de él por llevar una vida solitaria a las afueras del poblado, lo insultan por ser diferente, y les da lo mismo si está o no.

Un día, Arthur el conejo de ojos verdes, caminaba por el bosque, en la parte más solitaria a la que todos temían, según sabía era donde cazadores y depredadores buscaban presas fáciles. Pero eso al conejo no le importaba, le daba lo mismo si vivía o moría, si todo mundo lo odiaba él odiaría al mundo y por lo tanto su insignificante vida.

De pronto escuchó algo, eran cazadores. Los hombres cabalgaban en medio de un claro, podía escucharlos hablar sobre retirarse a sus hogares, después de todo, ya tenían un par de presas. Cuando los cazadores se fueron otro sonido llamó la atención de Arthur. El conejo, curioso, buscó la fuente de lo que distinguió como un llanto. Arthur se sorprendió al encontrar un pequeño cachorrito llorando entre los arbustos. Aun era muy pequeño, seguramente dependía de su madre, la misma que los hombres le arrebataron.

Pensó en dejarlo ahí, a su suerte, pero su corazón le decía que cuidara de él, quizá por la empatía de la situación. Un recuerdo de años atrás llegó a su mente, cuando correteaba alegremente con sus hermanos y hermanas, incluso sus padres les seguían el paso entre los verdes árboles. Arthur era el más pequeño y en ocasiones al que más molestaban, pero era feliz incluso así, recibiendo consejos de su padre y caricias de su madre. El hermoso día se tornó oscuro, ensombrecido por una tormenta próxima a caer sobre el bosque. La feliz familia emprendió el regreso a casa, pero no estaban solos, unos cuantos lobos los habían rodeado. Sus padres los defendieron, a todos y cada uno de sus amados conejitos hasta el final, uno de sus hermanos mayores cargó con Arthur y salió corriendo, mas un joven lobo les cerró el paso. El conejo mayor puso al pequeño dentro de un viejo tronco a través de un orificio por el que apenas cabía. Cuando todo quedó en calma, Arthur supo que se había quedado solo, completamente solo. Luego de eso, el pequeño conejo apenas pudo regresar al pueblo, donde no recibió ayuda alguna, sólo unas palabras: "se los comieron los lobos por imprudentes, ahora arréglatelas tú solo", y así lo hiso.

No sabía qué hacer, era cruel dejar al cachorro. Decidió no pensarlo más, quizá era la oportunidad de tener alguien con quien compartir la vida, por raro que fuera que un conejo criara a un lobo.

* * *

><p>-eres muy dulce después de todo… -decía el conejo al terminar de bañar al lobezno- te llamaré con el nombre de mi padre… Alfred<p>

Aquel lobezno era tierno, como casi todo animal de pequeño, con grandes ojos azules y un pelaje rubio oscuro que parecía castaño- debes tener hambre… ¿qué podré darte de comer?- Arthur tenía una huerta, de ella sacaba todos sus alimentos, pero dudaba mucho que ese lobito quisiera unas zanahorias o un poco de lechuga.

El conejo de ojos verdes se las arregló para alimentar a su cachorro con vegetales, al principió no comía nada, pero el hambre pronto le hiso aceptar cualquier cosa. Arthur estaba contento, parecía que todo funcionaría bien. No sacaría al pequeño Alfred de la casa, corría el riesgo de que algún otro animal del pueblo lo viera, y de seguro se armaría un escándalo que terminaría por alejarlo del lobezno.

-… Arthur-dijo el lobezno como primera palabra sorprendiendo al conejo

-¡dijiste mi nombre!- una sonrisa como ninguna otra decoró el rostro de Arthur y una felicidad que creyó olvidada inundó su corazón

El pequeño Alfred creció pronto, dejó de ser el adorable e inofensivo lobezno y se convirtió en un inquieto lobato que buscaba salir de la casa a toda costa.

-¿por qué no puedo salir de la casa?-había preguntado frustrado un día

-Alfred, las cosas ahí afuera son distintas, los animales no se preocupan más que por sí mismos… y tú y yo somos únicos, ninguno de ellos es como nosotros

-no entiendo… ¿son malos?

-no es que sean malos, el mundo es así, siempre serán crueles con aquello que es diferente a ellos, sin darle ninguna oportunidad…

-¡si te quieren hacer algo malo yo te defenderé! ¡Seré tu héroe, Arthur!- era un niño lleno de energía y siempre sonriente

-gracias… pero aun así no iras con migo, esperaras aquí

-pero Arthur…-dijo Alfred haciendo un puchero

-sin peros, ya me voy, regresaré pronto-Arthur beso la frente del pequeño y salió cerrando con llave la puerta tras de sí.

Alfred siempre esperaba paciente el regreso del conejo, miraba por la ventana sentado en una silla. Había veces en que sabía cuando Arthur ya regresaba sólo con percibir su aroma que llegaba con el viento. Alfred sabía que él era diferente de Arthur, que no era un conejo, también sabía que no había más como el conejo de ojos verdes, así que, en aquel lugar, sus diferencias los hacían iguales, siendo los dos únicos animales de su especie.

Pronto el conejo regresó, había hecho algunos trueques en el pueblo- mira, esto es para ti

-¡gracias, Arthur! Es genial- entre sus manos tenía un pequeño estuche de lápices de colores

-así no te aburrirás mientras salgo

Cada cierto tiempo, el conejo, tenía que salir, por unas horas si iba al pueblo, o por unos días si caminaba hasta otro bosque al otro lado del río. Durante ese tiempo Alfred permanecía encerrado; sólo podía salir con Arthur y no muy lejos de la casa.

Cuando Alfred creció un poco más, Arthur consideró llevarlo al pueblo, era un jovencito travieso pero que sabía no dañaría a nadie. El lobito prometió portarse bien y no soltar su mano en ningún momento.

-mira eso… había oído que tenía un pequeñín, pero no imaginé que fuera un lobo- escuchó Arthur murmurar a los pobladores

-ese tonto conejo…

-¡es un estúpido! ¿Qué no ve lo peligroso que es aquel mocoso?

Uno de los animales, furioso para con Arthur, le arrojó una piedra dándole justo sobre una de sus pobladas cejas-¡Arthur!- grito alarmado el pequeño al ver como el conejo se llevaba su mano libre a la cabeza.

-…ignóralos-dijo jalando al lobato que de inmediato intento soltarse

-¡son unos desgraciados! ¡Arthur no les ha hecho nada!- le gritó al resto de los animales

-¿nada?... traerte es suficiente para ponernos en peligro a todos, por eso deberíamos colgarlo

Arthur tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas en frenar a su pequeño-¡suéltame, Arthur! Les daré su merecido… no tienen por qué decir esas cosas- algunas de aquellas criaturas se asustaron al ver los colmillos de Alfred.

El conejo terminó por cargar con el lobo de ojos azules, sólo así fue capaz de regresarlo a casa.

Alfred creyó que Arthur lo regañaría al llegar a la casa, pero en vez de eso lo abrazó cariñosamente- …no hagas eso de nuevo… si ellos te hicieran algo…- lloraba, el conejo derramaba gruesas lágrimas

-no llores… ¿te duele?-preguntó Alfred al borde del llanto al mirar la frente del otro, la cual tenía enfrente al estar Arthur agachado a su altura

-…un poco

Alfred sintió un extraño instinto dentro de sí; lamió la herida del conejo. Arthur tenía un sabor muy agradable- sabes tan rico como hueles

El lobato no lo notó, pero en ese momento Arthur se había petrificado de miedo, en parte porque sabía que estaba en la naturaleza de Alfred el alimentarse de carne, y también por temor a tener cierta charla con su pequeño-… Alfred, creo que es hora de que hablemos seriamente sobre algo- cargó con Alfred y luego lo sentó en la cama- sabes que soy un conejo, y muchas veces me preguntaste que eras tú… pues es momento de que lo sepas… eres un lobo, Alfred

-un lobo…- repitió el pequeño asimilando la idea

-y los de tu especie… comen carne- el niño quedó con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡no! No me gusta… yo como vegetales como tú, y la tarta de manzana me gusta mucho… yo jamás… -en el fondo lo sabía, el olor de Arthur le parecía delicioso y al probar su sangre sintió un indeseable deseo de comer

-sé que no me harías daño… pero los demás por eso te tienen miedo, porque cuando crezcas podrías acabar con ellos

-yo no soy así… no quiero ser así ¡yo te voy a cuidar siempre!... porque somos únicos, no hay nadie como tú, ni nadie como yo

* * *

><p>-¡basta!... si no me dejas en paz te daré una golpiza- el conejo de ojos verdes caminaba presuroso de regreso a casa<p>

-pero mon amour… vámonos a vivir juntos- siguiendo de cerca a Arthur iba otro conejo, de otra especie un poco más común- desde que te vi supe que te amaba

-¡deja de decir estupideces y lárgate!- Arthur no quería que ese tonto viera donde vivía, pero no podía quitárselo de encima

Sin poder evitarlo, Arthur fue tomado por el brazo y detenido en seco- deja de vivir en donde no te quieren, ven conmigo… tendrás una nueva y buena vida

-¡bastard!... ¡suéltame de una puta vez, Francis! –forcejeaba sin conseguir liberarse.

De pronto, las orejas de ambos se pararon atentas, un sonido en particular les alertaba del peligro. Al siguiente instante un joven lobo había saltado de los arbustos justo sobre el molesto conejo.

-… te dijo que lo soltaras-las palabras de voz de aquel fuerte lobo eran atemorizantes

-Alfred… -Arthur se acercó posando sus manos sobre los hombros del lobo- …no le hagas daño

-pero él quería hacerte daño-Alfred se levanto posando su pie sobre el pecho del derribado conejo

-quizá… pero mejor vámonos a casa…- el conejo de ojos verdes le jalaba del brazo suplicante

-por eso no quieres venir conmigo ¿este lobo te tiene amenazado?-Francis se puso de pie y encaraba enfadado al depredador

-no es nada de eso… yo lo crie, y prefiero un millón de veces estar con él que contigo- dicho eso se alejó con Alfred

-…de cualquier forma serás mío-Francis no se dejaría vencer, y menos por un lobo pulguiento, aquel conejo de ojos verdes era muy especial para estar con semejante tipo

Por otra parte, Arthur y Alfred entraban en su pequeña casa.

-¿quién era ese tipo?-el lobo seguía molesto, sentía hervir la sangre de sólo pensar en cómo Arthur era sujetado por el otro conejo

-es un imbécil del otro bosque… no le hagas caso-Arthur tampoco estaba muy contento

-además… pudiste decirle que me amabas- sonó menos iracundo pero sin dejar de ser un reclamo para el conejo

-Al… -Arthur, que hasta entonces había estado sacando las cosas de su mochila, sintió los fuertes brazos del otro rodear su cintura

-¿o no me amas?- el aliento del lobo chocaba en su cuello haciéndole estremecer

-sabes que sí…- le había costado mucho aceptar sus sentimientos por el lobo, lo crió desde cachorro, lo vio crecer y terminó amándolo de otra manera, para su suerte fue correspondido

El conejo de verdes ojos se dio la vuelta, recibiendo un cuidadoso beso apasionado. Arthur podía sentir los puntiagudos dientes con su lengua. Las manos de Alfred pasaron de la cintura hasta la esponjosa cola del conejo para por fin tocar su trasero.

-te extrañé…-dijo Arthur aun sobre los labios de Alfred

-yo te extrañé más-de un solo movimiento subió al conejo a la mesa, tirando algunas cosas al suelo o haciéndolas a un lado

El lobo lamió sensualmente por debajo de la mandíbula del conejo, pasando por su cuello y llegando al pecho. Arthur se apresuró a desabotonar su camisa para dejarle libre el paso a su amante, quien no tardo en llegar a sus pezones, lamiendo cada uno, incluso mordiendo de forma juguetona. El conejo de ojos verdes sólo gemía eróticamente para Alfred, provocándolo más si era posible. Arthur sentía el caliente rose de las manos del lobo sobre sus muslos, separando sus piernas poco a poco. El de ojos azules pronto llegó al vientre bajo de su pareja, desabrochó hábilmente el pantalón y así mismo lo retiró junto con la ropa interior.

-eres mío... y no dejare que nadie más te toque-después de esas palabras del lobo, procedió a lamer el excitado miembro de Arthur, éste, siguió entonando un gemido tras otro. Alfred continuó succionando mientras sus dedos buscaban la entrada del conejo, al encontrarla forzó la entrada de uno de sus dedos, y como respuesta obtuvo un grito ahogado del de ojos verdes y la cuantiosa eyaculación del mismo-...perdona, pero en este momento no tengo paciencia

-...si-sigue...-tartamudeo acostumbrándose a la intrusión. Arthur podía sentir dos dedos en su interior, se movían dilatando su entrada insistentemente, le era muy placentero el roce en lo profundo de su ser, haciéndolo desear tener el gran miembro del lobo en su lugar-hazlo ya... no puedo esperar

-así me gusta...-jadeó Alfred por el deseo. Sin más, desabrochó su pantalón y sacó su erección. De un rápido movimiento penetró al conejo- ah~ - era tan satisfactorio sentir que llenaba al otro, escucharlo, sentirlo estremecer al recibirlo, él amaba a ese conejo de ojos verdes. Se inclinó a besarlo con fervor, dando tiempo a que se disipara el dolor de Arthur y comenzará con el placer de ambos- ¿ya... estás... mejor?

-sí... continua...ah aahh – Alfred embistió fuertemente al delgado cuerpo, a los dos les gustaba así. Arthur tenía la boca bien abierta por el placer que le inundaba; su rostro completamente rojo era surcado por las lágrimas causadas al forzar la entrada del miembro del lobo-ah aahh ¿Al... te gusta?

-me encantas... todo... de ti-lo besó repetidas veces sin bajar el ritmo de las embestidas, sus manos apretaban fuertemente las caderas del conejo, quizá de forma posesiva. Se decían repetidamente cuanto se amaban, cuanto se deseaban. Los dos sonreían cuando estaba cerca el orgasmo, el interior del conejo, que de por si era estrecho, ahora se contraía alrededor del pene del lobo, casi pidiendo ser inundado con la esencia ajena- ¿eres... sólo mío?

-sí...aahh so-sólo tuyo... ¡aahh!- al fin explotaron juntos.

* * *

><p>La siempre solitaria cabaña del conejo de ojos verdes se encontraba rodeada de molestos animales. Algunos llevaban consigo algunas herramientas del campo a forma de armas. Exigían que Alfred se alejara de una vez por todas de su pueblo, lógicamente Arthur no quería. Como el lobo no quería realmente herir a nadie, y sobre todo, no causarle problemas al conejo, decidió pacíficamente acatar la solicitud de los pobladores.<p>

-la condición para que no me vuelvan a ver es que dejen en paz a Arthur...

-¡no, yo no quiero que te vayas!-el conejo no quería regresar a la vida en soledad que había llevado antes

-no te preocupes... me las arreglare para verte, lo prometo

-cumpliremos en no molestar al conejo... pero márchate ya- dijo uno de los pobladores, y en ese momento Arthur pudo ver entre la turba al conejo de ojos azules, así que todo aquello había sido plan de Francis

-jamás te perdonare... maldito Francis-Arthur trataba de no llorar, ya fuera por la tristeza de perder a su compañero o por la rabia de saber que el otro conejo les había tendido semejante trampa

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó, Arthur y Alfred tenían encuentros furtivos en medio del bosque o en la casita del conejo. Alfred había terminado por irse a vivir a las montañas, donde tenía encuentros periódicos con otros lobos, pero ellos no representaban amenaza alguna para el lobo de ojos azules, aun si trabajaban en manada, por otra parte, el líder, un lobo albino le había propuesto se uniera a la manada, pero Alfred siempre declinaba la oferta.<p>

-ese chico tiene que aceptar... sería bueno tenerlo como miembro de mi awesome manada- decía el lobo albino

-es fuerte... pero creo que es demasiado blando... ¿en qué piensas hermano?

-West... ese joven... ¿has notado que tiene un olor muy arraigado, y no es el propio de un lobo?

-claro... de hecho es un tanto suculento... diría que es a conejo, pero no cualquiera

-¡exacto! Y seguro sabe donde hay decenas de animalitos deliciosos...- el albino se relamía de pensar en semejante banquete- sé que no dirá una palabra... se le nota, pero igual podemos engañarlo

-...claro-el otro lobo, que le llamaba hermano, era rubio con unos peculiares ojos azulados

-ya tengo un plan, West...

* * *

><p>-¿y por qué quieren que los acompañe a cazar?<p>

-pues... mi hermano dice que si no quieres unirte a la manada no hay problema, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda para acabar con un oso problemático

-ya veo... está bien, Ludwig

Ambos lobos se unieron a otros más y se encaminaron al otro bosque. Mientras Alfred era distraído, el lobo albino, Gilbert, con el resto de su clan siguió cuidadosamente el rastro de Alfred. Fue una tarea difícil porque sabía cubrir muy bien toda huella que pudiera conducir a cualquiera a donde se encontraba con Arthur. Sin embargo, Gilbert era astuto, y encontró el camino hasta el pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque.

Alfred tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando ya habían terminado con el oso. No sabía que pensar ahora, porque siempre había desconfiado de los demás lobos.

-hay algo que debes saber... –habló Ludwig mientras los demás se repartían la carne, cosa que a Alfred no interesaba, él seguía sin comerla- mi hermano insiste en que seas uno de los nuestros... pero... él se dio cuenta del conejo

La expresión de Alfred se ensombreció por completo- ¿qué... quieres decir?

-Gilbert ya debe de haber acabado con todo el pueblo...-Ludwig era menos cruel que su peculiar hermano, no podía soportar la idea de que aquel joven perdiera algo que tanto protegía, básicamente porque también protegía a cierto animal torpe con un gracioso rulo, y odiaría que algo malo le pasará sin que pudiera hacer algo.

-¡no! ¡Todo menos eso!- Alfred corrió, sólo quería llegar a casa de Arthur y ver que todo estaba en orden, ya luego arreglaría cuentas con esos tipos

Corrió todo lo rápido que sus patas le permitían. En un tiempo envidiable llegó a la pequeña casa, para encontrarla vacía, pero sin duda alguien había entrado por la fuerza, y además, la sangre en el piso no le auguraba nada bueno. Dio media vuelta y corrió hasta el pueblo. Ante sus ojos pronto estaba el pueblo, o lo que quedara de él. Ahora era el escenario de una verdadera masacre, sangre, carne y huesos por todas partes, ni un animalito con vida a la vista.

-... ¿Cómo... cómo han podido?- Alfred tenía los puños apretados llenó de ira

-ah~ no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto-ese era Gilbert aun limpiándose entre los dientes con un hueso astillado

-¡eres un malnacido!

-oh no le hables así a ore-sama... y menos cuando te he guardado algo muy especial- el lobo albino sonreía de forma despiadada, sádica por completo. A sus espaldas unos cuantos lobos acercaron una carreta llena de restos de criaturas que poblaran el lugar- supuse que este bocadillo lo querrías para ti solo- de entre todos esos cuerpos sacó uno, uno inconfundible para Alfred- ... yo mismo lo atrapé para ti... buen provecho- dicho eso, le aventó el cuerpo del conejo de ojos verdes, éste calló como un saco ante sus ojos.

-¡...Arthur!- se acercó de un salto y lo recogió- por favor despierta...- el conejo tenía las ropas llenas de sangre, incluso de su cabeza escurría el espeso liquido rojo, y sin embargo, abrió lentamente sus ojos

-...Al-Alfred... – tosió un poco de sangre y le miró feliz- que bueno... que llegaste

-no hables... –dentro de sí se preguntaba qué le habían hecho a su amado conejo, la sangre no paraba de brotar de las heridas, sobretodo de la que tenía en pleno abdomen

-no tiene... caso, ni siquiera... puedo sentir mis piernas... al menos... me dio gustó verte... una vez más- además de eso, una de sus manos había sido casi triturada, y en su rostro se apreciaban las marcas de un rasguño profundo por la garra de un lobo- ... hazlo... sabes que no hay opción, Al tienes que-

Las palabras cesaron repentinamente, la razón: el joven lobo le había mordido justo en la yugular, con la suficiente fuerza para que sus colmillos perforar la arteria dándole una piadosa muerte. Al siguiente instante todo el cuerpo del conejo quedó colgando como un autentico peso muerto, y fue hasta entonces que Alfred abrió la mandíbula soltándolo.

-... mi amado Arthur, descansa, te lo has ganado... gracias por todo- aun con el hocico cubierto de sangre besó los inertes labios del conejo, ya no tenía caso tener el cuidado que solía poner en besarlo, así que este último contacto fue salvaje, casi mordiendo los labios del conejo- espero entiendas... que eres muy especial para ser compartido de ninguna forma.

El joven lobo Alfred cerró los ojos aun abiertos de Arthur y comenzó a devorarlo. Arthur era aun más delicioso de lo que nunca pudo imaginar. Con cada bocado parecía llenar el vacío que ahora lo embargaba tras la muerte de su amado, quizá no vería nunca más la sonrisa, o penetraría ese cuerpo, pero el sabor de la carne era reconfortante.

El sabor del amor no se olvida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola! ...bien, siento que me pasé un poco (mucho), pero es algo que realmente quería hacer, la idea surge de un doujin que medio leí, en él, Arthur era un conejito que siempre era molestado por el resto de los animalitos del bosque, entonces va con una bruja que le dice como hacerse un hermanito, luego crea a Alfred, pero pasan unas cuantas cosas crueles quedando Arthur como todo un villano sádico y solo.

Si no les gusta prometo no hacer nunca más algo como esto XD

dejen reviews por fa :D


End file.
